Black Heart German
by XKasumiX
Summary: Spielt nach Schicksalsbande.


_**Black Heart**_

An einem Baum gelehnt versuchte ich wieder zu Atem zu kommen. _Eine Minute. Nur eine Minute ausruhen. _Ich wusste, dass eine Minute schon längst rum, dass ich dort schon zu lange stand. Dann hörte ich sie, ihre sonst so leisen Schritte. Nein, sie machten sich nicht die Mühe leise zu sein. Warum sollten sie auch? Ich war alleine, auf der Flucht wie ein verletztes Tier. Ohne weiter nachzudenken rannte ich wieder los. Wenn ich das hier überleben sollte, würde ich Dimitri danken, dass er mich hat sooft um den Trainingsplatz laufen lassen. Es zahlte sich defenitiv aus, aber ob es reichte.. . _Bald werde ich es wissen. _Dann, mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, hielt etwas meinen Fuß ruckartig fest. Etwas knackte übelkeiteregend. Ich öffnete den Mund, bereit um loszuschreien, als ich entdeckte was mich da festhielt. Eine Wurzel. Eine lächerliche Wurzel. Eine verdammte Wurzel die leicht aus den Boden ragte, hatte wohlmöglich mein Schicksal besiegelt. Bevor ich auch nur weitere Anstalten machen konnte waren sie da. Sie standen in einem Kreis um mich herum.

Trotz meiner misslichen Lage konnte ich nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass mich dies an das erste Mal erinnerte an ich ihn getroffen hatte.

Dimitri.

Mein Leben hatte sich seit diesem Zeitpunkt geändert. Heute würde es sich wieder ändern, diesmal zum Negativen. Ein Strigoi, er war ungefähr 19, kam auf mich zu, ein grimmiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Er hatte eine blutige Wunde auf der Brust. Eine die ich ihm zugefügt hatte. Und diese Wunde war wohl eine der schwersten Fehler die ich heute begangen hatte. Ich hatte sein Herz dabei verfehlt, den Pflog verloren und somit das einzige was mich noch hätte schützen können. Ich sah hoch zu ihn, in diese kalten Augen, die mich so sehr an die dunkelste Zeit meines Lebens erinnerten das es schmerzte. Sie staarten erbarmungslos auf mich herab, ließen keinen Raum für Gnade. Ich schauderte. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter " Ich sagte doch, deine selbstgefällige Miene wird dir schon vergehen.", seine Stimme war hard, hönisch. Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen merkte ich, dass ich ihn verstört ja sogar ängstlich anstaarte.

_Zeig im Kampf keine Emotionen, es könnte dir zum Verhängnis werden,_ hört ich Dimitris tadelne Stimme im Hinterkopf. Ich setzte meine Wächtermaske auf, die ich mir in all den Jahren antrainiert hatte aber ich wusste ebensogenau wie er, dass es dafür zu spät war. Großmaulig wie ich war, tat ich das einzige was mir in dieser Lage beglieben war.

"Hübsche Wunde hast du da! Ist die neu?" , ich legte soviel Spott in meine Stimme wie es nur irgendiwe ging – und bereute es sofort. Wut machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und im nächsten Moment zog er mich an den Haaren hoch. Ich keuchte auf. Klar, an den Haaren hochgezogen zu werden war schmerzhaft, doch das war nicht im Vergleich zu den Schmerzen die mir in den Moment durch mein Fußgelenkt schossen. Jetzt wusste ich was vorhin "Knack" gemacht hatte.

Schwarze Punkte flackerten vor meinen Augen und erschwerten mir meine sowieso schon schlechte Sicht bei Nacht. "Was ist wohl das Schlimmste für einen Wächter?", fragte er mich mit gespielter Stimme während er mich zwang in seine Augen zu sehen. Ich schwieg – oder hielt wohl eher die Luft an um nicht vor Schmerzen aufzustöhnen.

"Weißt du es nicht?" Ich hörte gelächter von den anderen Strigois, "Ich weiß es." sein Gesicht näherte sich dem meinen." Die größte Angst einen Wächters ist nicht seinen Moroi zu verlieren, nein. Sondern zu dem zu werden wovor ihr sie versucht zu beschützen."

Mein Herz hämmerte gegen meine Brust. Ich verstand es nicht, warum erzählte er mir das? Und warum musste jeder Strigoi immer solche Reden schwingen kurz bevor sie einen töten wollten.

"Tu nicht so als wüsstest du etwas über uns!", presste ich zwischen zusammengebissenden Zähnen hervor. Er lachte wieder auf, wobei ihn einige seiner blonden Haarstähnen ins blasse Gesicht fielen.

"Ich weiß so einiges über auch, da ich ja mal selbst so war wie ihr." Verachtung schwang in seiner Stimme mit als er mich mit einem eiskalten Lächeln anlächelte. "Und du wirst es auch bald nur noch gewesen sein."

_Gewesen sein... Nein! Ich will nicht sterben!_

"Töte mich ruhig! Ich hab mein Ziel erreicht du Vollidiot!" meine Stimme klang spöttisch, amüsiert. Ganz im Gegenteil wie ich mich fühlte. Ich war mich sicher das meine Knie zitterten. Mein Blick fiel zu seinen Lippen, ich konnte sehen wie seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten als er mich fragend ansah. "Weißt du es nicht?", ich äffte seinen Ton nach und fing dann an loszulachen – nur um nicht loszuschreien. "Ich bin Wächter! Und meine Aufgabe ist es meinen Moroi zu beschützen, was ich getan habe!" _Sie kommen zuerst._"Töte mich ruhig, denn ich habe meine Aufgabe erledigt!"

Es herschte Stille. Es schien als würde jeder der hier Anwesenden auf seine Reaktion warten. Ich lächelte triumphierend als ich Wut und verärgerung über sein Gesicht huschen sah. Doch es gefror mir sofort bei seinen nächsten Worten. "Wer sagt, das ich dich töten werde?" Da begriff ich es. _Er will mich wandeln?_ Meine Augen weiteten sich in Terror als ich seine Hand packte und versuchte mich loszureißen. _Nein! NEIN!_ Blanke Angst benebelte meinen Verstand und ignorierte die Schmerzen die mir vorhin noch die Luft genommen hatten. Ich trat um mich und schrie – letzte verzweifelte Versuche zu überleben die meine Peiniger nur zum Lachen brachten. "Weißt du was?" hörte ich die Stimme des Jungen über das Gelächter hinweg sagen. Ich sah ihn änen rannen über mein Gesicht, zeigten meine Gefühle, doch das war im Anblick zu einem Strigoi verwandelt zu werden wohl zu verzeihen. "Da du so ein großes Maul hast, wird das hier für dich kein Zuckerschlecken", sein Blick wurde intensiver. Irgendwo in meinen Hinterkopf hörte ich Lissa Stimme. _Er benutzt Zwang! Sieh weg!_ Zu spät. "Du wirst Schmerzen erleiden wie du sie noch nie kanntest!" Damit beugte er sich zu mir hinab und rammte mir seine Zähne in den Hals. Unwillkürlich dachte ich an Izaya, den Strigoi den ich in Spokaine getötet ahtte. _Hatte er nicht dasselbe gesagt? _Der Schmerz des Bisses, wie ich ihn kannte loderte auf, doch anstatt abzuklingen wurde er schlagartig stärker. Ich keuchte auf und jemand schrie einen langen schmerzerfüllten Schrei. Es war kaum zu glauben, aber der Schmerz wurde nocht stärker und langsam begann ich das Bewusstsein zu verlieren...

Das letzte was ich sah, war die dunkelheit des Waldes.

Das letzte was ich hörte, war das kalte Gelächter der Monster die mich gejagt hatten.

Das letzte was ich spürte, war dieser grauenhafte Schmerz.

Das letzte woran ich dachte, war wie ich in dieses Dilemma geraten war und an sein Gesicht...

_**Dimitri**_


End file.
